Dr Ficklestein's other creation
by Lady-L-Leafdawn
Summary: Dr. Ficklestein already had another creation when he made Sally. A boy stitched together and stuffed with black thread who had given himself the name "Kakuzu". a series of oneshots about their overactive curiosities, restlessness and Kuzu's moneyluv.


Two children stood in front of a giant bookcase in a creepy mansion on top of a hill. A brother and a sister with curiosities too big for their own good.

The boy was tan, very tan in this land where the sun would rarely show it's gleaming jack o' lantern face. His hair was dark black and hung loosely around his face. The girl was only a few inches shorter than him. She had blue skin and flaming red hair that draped over her shoulders. Both of them were wearing patchwork clothes (the boy in mostly blacks and the girl in all different colors and patterns) and both of them were covered in stitches.

Stitches circled their wrists, arms and legs. They wound their way up curves and made jagged slashes across features.

The two of them glanced around, looking for shadows that could be their creator/father or his assistant.

"Is the coast clear?" the boy whispered.

"I think so, he's probably too busy in his lab to wonder what trouble we could be getting into this time," the girl answered.

Her brother nodded and grinned, "Begin mission: Hunt for Knowledge." He held out his left arm and began pulling at the stitches that kept his hand attached to the rest of his arm. In a few minutes, the string had unraveled and the boy was now able to "stretch" his arm like a tape measurer; extending the strings and then snapping them back. He lifted his arm above his head and shot his wrist to the top of the bookshelf. Grabbing hold of the top rim, he was able to pull himself up and look more closely at the books.

"Be careful up there, Kakuzu," the girl called.

"Sally, since when am I ever not careful?" Kakuzu asked.

"Fine, I'll keep watch," she snuck back down the hallway, around a few corners and out onto a balcony overlooking the entrance hall in the giant house. The faint sound of yelling in the basement laboratory reached the girl's ears and she smiled. Dr. Ficklestein was obviously too busy scolding Igor to be looking for his two creations. She tiptoed back to the bookcase where her brother had found some interesting books.

"Hey, Sally!" he called, "catch this one!" He tossed down an old, dusty, leather-bound book covered in strange symbols. Sally squeaked and caught it inches above the ground.

"Kakuzu! I told you to be careful," she scolded, setting the book carefully on the floor.

"Mmm hmmm, whatever, sis," Kakuzu continued to examine the books, "Hey, this should be interesting, catch Sally!"

Sally sighed and caught the next two books effortlessly. The two of them worked on in relative silence until Sally looked up at the giant shelf of books and saw something that didn't seem to fit in. "Kakuzu, what is that thing over your head? It looks like some sort of scroll."

Kakuzu glanced up and pulled the scroll out from between the books, "That's because it is a scroll, genius," he looked at the roll of paper in his hand, "There aren't as many of these lying around, I know he has more than just this one, but he might notice if it was missing."

"Toss it down here, you want to read it, don't you?" Sally asked. Kakuzu smiled and dropped the scroll to his sister.

"You little witch," he smirked and grabbed hold of another book. Sally examined the scroll; it looked very different from anything she had seen before. Ink seeped through the paper in black and also in red side notes. She stared intently, trying to make out the words and then… THUNK!

Sally jumped; the book had fallen through her hands and landed on the floor with a noise loud enough to wake the dead (which actually seems to happen a lot in Halloween town). The two froze. A door slammed off in the distance and faster than you can say "son of a jack o' lantern! I am so grounded" the two rag dolls had shoved the books in the moldy pillowcase they used for such occasions and were running as fast as they could down the hallway.

"Holy freaking newt legs! Sally! What were you doing?" Kakuzu gasped as the two of them sped through the rows of dusty bookshelves.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kuzu I really am," Sally cried, "I didn't mean to not catch the book, I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh!" Kakuzu slid around a bookshelf and jumped into a large chest, dragging the books and his sister with him.

They cowered in the dusty box that, for some unexplained reason, smelled faintly of decaying human flesh. The sounds of the motorized wheelchair came closer and closer. Sally and Kakuzu huddled closer together in the trunk. For a long time they sat there, frozen in horror and waiting to see if they would be discovered. Neither of them breathed, though they could hear their father breathing right outside the trunk. He sniffed, trying to smell the direction his creations went. The stench in the leather trunk was absolutely unbearable. Sally felt as though her lungs were about to burst but somehow she managed not to breathe and a few seconds later, she heard the buzzing sound of her creator's wheelchair fade down the hall. She looked around; her brother's green eyes faintly glowed up close in the dark of the leather box. Kakuzu nodded and pushed the trunk open.

"Let's go," he whispered and the two darted down the hallway in the opposite direction of their father.

The slight patter of their feet echoed quietly down the hall, turned a corner and disappeared. Sally and Kakuzu reached the stairs and slid down the banister to the first floor. They still had another staircase and a few hallways before they could relax, safe in Sally's room. The thoughts and feelings of "almost there" pushed the two closer and closer to the second set of stairs. Their rush of enthusiasm was stopped abruptly by two thick and slimy pair of arms.

"Masterrr," Igor growled, "I caught them, master. I caught the children." The two squirmed in the hunchback's grasp. Their father's motorized wheelchair.

"Excellent, Igor," Dr. Ficklestein hissed. "Take them back to their rooms and," he noticed the pillowcase Kakuzu was hiding. He sighed, "don't forget to take those books and put them back on my shelves."

"Yes master," Igor snatched the pillowcase from Kakuzu's hands. The boy frowned, but made no attempt to keep the books. He knew there was no point. Igor roughly pushed the two children down the hallway to their rooms, leaving Dr. Ficklestein alone in the corridor to wonder if he was being too hard on his creations.

Sally crept down the hallway by herself. She could see the light coming from underneath her brother's door. He was definitely awake. Sally glanced around, sliding closer and closer to the door. "Psst, Kakuzu? You in there?"

Kakuzu opened the door. "Sally? What are you doing up so late?" he frowned, "We just got in trouble today, you don't want to make it worse by getting caught out of your room at midnight." Kakuzu paused, suddenly noticing the large and rather creepy grin plastered to his sister's face. "What's wrong with your face? You look like a jack-o-lantern." Sally pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket and cut along the stitches of her stomach. Kakuzu winced, "Sally, you're going to get leaves all over my room."

"No, look," she pulled something out of the leaves and held it up for her brother to see.

Kakuzu smiled at the old scroll. "You little witch. You hid it while we were in the trunk, didn't you?" he laughed, "get inside already, I'll translate it for you."

There… this is really just a mini story I decided to write about one of my other insane crossover theories… more random oneshots of these two will be added and most of it will (hopefully) be cute… until then, so long (and please review)


End file.
